forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cantoule
| refs2e = }} Cantoule was a male human monk and a member of the Disciples of St. Sollars the Twice-Martyred at the Monastery of the Yellow Rose in the 14th century DR. He was the head of the monastery, holding the rank of Grand Master of Flowers. History Cantoule was born circa 1319 DR. In the Year of the Serpent, 1359 DR, Grand Master Poke died suddenly. This necessitated that Kane, a Master of Spring and next-in-line for the position of Grand Master, hurry back to the monastery and manage affairs until a new Grand Master could be trained and selected. However, Kane declined to hold the position for any length of time. After Kane, the next in line was a man named Temmenische, who was 95 years old, so he was hardly a practical choice. Although Cantoule was not in line for the position of Grand Master of Flowers, was not an obvious choice, and aged about 40 was considered rather too young, Kane and Temmenische decided he would be the most suitable successor. Thus, Cantoule was pressed into the position of Grand Master of Flowers, and Kane and Temmenische put Cantoule through accelerated training in advanced techniques to prepare him for the post. As Grand Master, Cantoule continued his lessons while managing the Monastery of the Yellow Rose, a task for which he appeared quite capable. Since he took over in 1359 DR, the monastery enjoyed peaceful times and affairs proceeded smoothly with well-worn tradition. However, the first test of his leadership would be a vital one: deciding which of the would-be kings of Damara the monastery should throw its support behind. Cantoule appeared to favor the heroic Gareth Dragonsbane, an adventuring companion of Kane. This would greatly strengthen Gareth's case. Thus Gareth invited Grand Master Cantoule to visit him in Bloodstone Village. Gareth became king later in 1359 DR. In the Year of Rogue Dragons, 1373 DR , on Mirtul 25, the Monastery of the Yellow Rose was besieged by a flight of maddened chromatic dragons. sent by Sammaster to prevent anyone from finding lore pertaining to the Rage of Dragons sweeping across Faerûn at the time. Cantoule led the defenders against this threat, aided by the hunters Dorn Graybrook and Raryn Snowstealer, the copper dragon Chatulio, and the song dragon Kara. The siege lasted for several days, before metallic dragons departed their refuge in the Galena Mountains and routed the chromatic dragons on Flamerule 11. The monastery community was nearly destroyed in the battle. Description By 1373 DR, Cantoule appeared as an aging, thin, bronze-skinned man. He wore gray vestments, like all monks of the Yellow Rose, a red skullcap, and a yellow rose-embroidered sash. Activities Cantoule freely welcomed visitors to the monastery, and if they seemed good of heart, he might even grant a private audience if desired. He took an active role in many important events that occurred in the southern Earthspur Mountains where the monastery was situated. References Category:Monks Category:Monks of Ilmater Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of the Disciples of St. Sollars Category:Worshipers of Ilmater Category:Inhabitants of the Monastery of the Yellow Rose Category:Inhabitants of the Earthspur Mountains Category:Inhabitants of Arcata Category:Inhabitants of Damara Category:Inhabitants of the Bloodstone Lands Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of the Cold Lands Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment Category:Inhabitants